The present invention relates to a work implement frame which may be a pallet fork frame. More specifically, the invention relates to work implement frame having a selectively openable gate in the load rest.
Lift trucks such as forklifts or skid-steer vehicles are common machines for moving heavy loads. They are often used in a warehouse or other industrial setting in which speed and efficiency are required for moving heavy objects. These lift trucks typically include an elongated chassis supported by two sets of wheels. In the case of a skid steer loader, the engine compartment is adjacent the rear end of the chassis and the operator's compartment is adjacent the front end. The chassis includes a pair of stanchions or uprights positioned adjacent the opposite sides of the engine compartment and extending upwardly therefrom. A pair of lift arms is pivotally connected at one end about a common pivot axis on the respective uprights. The arms extend generally forwardly along opposite sides of the chassis in close proximity to the operator's compartment and terminate at a work implement at the front of the chassis and ahead of the front set of wheels.
The arms of the skid-steer may be combined with various work implement attachments. One work implement attachment is a pallet fork, which includes a frame combined with one or more forks for picking up and placing objects such as pallets. The frame serves several functions. One function of the pallet fork frame is to help support the forks and the load carried on the forks. Another function of the frame is to provide a vertical surface against which the load may rest and be stabilized. A load rest is a guard which traditionally extends across the entire width of the frame. One problem with traditional pallet fork frames is that they are often positioned directly in front of the cab thereby making it difficult for the operator to enter and exit the cab. Typically operators are required to enter the cab from the side by stepping up on the side of the frame then climbing between the frame and the cab. In normal operation the operator may tilt the pallet fork attachment backward (toward the cab) while the load is being transported to help secure the load and prevent it from falling off the front of the pallet fork. The frame is positioned between the load and the operator. Thus, another function of the frame/load rest is to help protect the operator from material that may otherwise fall from the load toward the cab.
There is therefore a need for an improved work implement frame which allows easier access to and from the cab while also securing the load and protecting the operator from material that may fall from the load.